Demon's Blossom
by Sai'mne
Summary: Summery: Every one thinks that Sakura Haruno is an annoying fan girl, a weak ninja with a happy-go-lucky attitude, and has the perfect parents. But what if she's not what she seems? What if it's all an act? And what happens when her past calls her back…
1. Graduation

"talking"

'**demon talking'**

'person thinking'

(me butting in)

_**Demon talks to other people out loud**_

-------time/setting change------

Chapter 1: Graduation

Sakura's Pov.

"Team seven. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno," Iruka said as Naruto jumped up in joy and I fell into my seat. 'Its not that hate Naruto, I don't like anyone. And I expectantly don't like Sasuke Uchiha.' I though "And Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto slumped down and I jumped up. 'But of coarse I don't want to blow my cover so I have to at like all the other girls my age. **No you don't you can be your self.** Yeah I'll just fail the mission and let people know I'm a demon. **Damn.** I know.' I though/ talked to my inner demon, Lia, until I was interrupted from my train of thought by Iruka. "Ok every one be here in a hour to meet your new sensei."

-------------------------3 hour later---------------------------

Still Sakura's Pov.

Naruto, Sasuke, my self were the only one left in the room. All the other teams had already let with their new sensei. "Naruto what are you doing!" I asked yelling at the baka. He was putting a eraser above the door. "That's the sensei's punishment for being late.

Naruto got down and a white haired man came through the door. He was surprised when he saw me. "My first impression on you all is…I hate you." He said glancing at you. "Meet me on the roof." He said a disappeared in a poof of smoke.

----------On the roof-------------

"Ok please introduce your self." Said the man with white hair. "Why don't you introduce your self first so we know how its done." I said with an evil smile. Our sensei glared daggers me. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. My hobbies are none of your business the same for my likes and dislikes." Kakashi said as were sweat dropped. "Blondie you go next." He said then Naruto went on rabble about some thing. (If you know Naruto Then you know what he says) "Now you with the pink hair." "My name is Sakura Haruno my likes are _**killing, and making people feel pain, my hobbies are killing and adding to my bodies count, and my dislikes are sas…**_"(okay this is now an O.C. Sakura)Lia Started but I stopped her. Kakashi looked at her worried whale her two team mate looked at her like she was crazy. "Class dismissed, meet at the bridge tomorrow at 6:30 a.m. and don't eat breakfast." Kakashi said then took me and left. Sasuke and Naruto were left dumfounded.

Sasuke's Pov.

'What the… what was that what was she going to say? That did not sound like Sakura.'

Sakura's Pov.

Kakashi took me to the training field. "Why are you on a genin squad? And are you ok Sakura-sama?"(Yes I am Making Kakashi lower then Sakura) "Yeah," She said in her normal cold tone.(Sakura has to act all happy and weak on this mission) "And I'm on a mission by the hokage. I am to look after the two genins on the team." "Ok Sakura-sama"

-----------Later that day at Sakura's horuse----------

3rd person's Pov.

Sakura got home and dispelled the genjutsu she had placed on her self to look different for the mission. Now she had long, dark black hair instead of pink, had blood red eyes instead of the emerald green and she wore a Pair of black shorts that went down to her knees with a t-shirt that was black with a gold and red dragon flying up it. The dragon started at the bottom left hand corner of the shirt then went across the stomach, on to the back then had the head rest on the left shoulder. She went up to her room and then got changed into her pjs and went to bed.

-----------Unknown Pov. --------------

"Her that's her?" "Yes" "Is the jutsu still up?" "Yes" "good our little cherry blossom will be home soon"

-------------------------------------------------------------

I know it wasn't that good but it was the first fanfic I ever wrote tell me if I should continue it. Also who should Sakura be with!


	2. secrets

**Sorry I have not updated I did not know if any one has read and I will be starting a new story **_**and**_** I have some thing called a life! Well here's the new chapter. Also I do not own Naruto! Though it would be cool if I did! Also if no one says who they want 2 be with Sakura then I will choose!**

"talking"

'**demon talking'**

'person thinking'

(me butting in)

**Demon talks to other people out loud**

-------time/setting change------

----------------------1 month later----------------

(yeah me lazy but who cares)

"No I refuse to do another D ranked mission!" Can't we have a more difficult one Baachan?!" Naruto whined(yes me making it Tunade because she is cool) " ok you have a c ranked one. BRING IN THE CLIENT!" she says/shouts, then a white haired man comes in and he is clearly drunk. " your having a bunch of kid look after me what a rip off!"

----------------------------------on the road/ Sakura POV.--------------------------------------------------

All of us were walking when I noticed a puddle. It hadn't rained for days. I looked back at Kakashi and he nodded telling me he saw. As we were passing two guys jumped out of the puddle and rapped chains around Kakashi and killed him. Sakura emedetly took action. She took out a sealing scroll and channeled chakra through it. Then twin blades came out and the scroll bust in to black flames(a pic of what the blade look like on my site). Then when the demon brothers saw the blade they froze in fear. They had heard about the blade it was given to the daughter of the Akatsuki. They new she was way above their league when they saw the her emerald green eyes turn a blood red, she was Konohagakure's Demon Blossom. " WE'ER SORRY! WE"ER SORRY PLEASE DON"T KILL US!" The demon brother shouted as they ran away "Well that was well…AHHHHHHHH" Sakura screamed as she fell to the ground in pain holding her head. "SAKURA!" all of team seven yelled as their pink haired friend fell, but what surprised was her appence had changed, like a genjutsu being released. She now looked about 16-17 and had lost all her baby fat. She had long black hair with blood red tips and she was were in what I told you only she has bandages on both legs and black ninja sandals. "Come on my house is only a little further!" Tazuna shouted

--------------------Sakura's Dream-----------------------

A 3 or 4 year old Sakura ran through a dark hall. Her little black dress with a red cloud on it flowed behind her. Then a man with a swirly orange mask came from around the corner. "Hi uncle Tobi!" the young Sakura said as she ran up to hug the older man "Hi Sakura-Chan! Tobi's a good boy! And your parents want to see you!" Tobi said "Okay! Bye uncle Tobi!" the young Sakura said and ran off to find her parents (If you don't know where this is heading then you're a baka)

------------------------------end dream----------------------

---------------------Sakura's POV. --------------------------

"Sakura! Sakura! Are you okay!?" asked a worried Naruto that was standing over me. I looked around and saw that I was in the bridge builder's home… and that the genjutsu had stopped. "What's with the crazy genjutsu?" asked Naruto "it's not a genjutsu you baka if it is then it's stronger then any I've even seen." Sasuke said expecting me to hit Naruto on the head but it did not happen." Sakura-sama are you okay?" A worried Kakashi asked." Wait did you just say Sakura-_sama?_" Sasuke asked. "Yes, I did." Kakashi said. "Why she is a weak defenseless little fan-girl that…" sasuke started but never finished because Sakura had him pinned to the wall with her sword at his neck "**Don't ever, EVER Call me a weak defenseless little fan-girl!" **Sakura said with so much venom dripping off it, it could easily scare the Akatsuki off.

Their thoughts:

Sasuke: What the! how in the world did she do that! What is she!?

Naruto


End file.
